


Quiet night in

by boyandhispen



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alchohol use, Belly Kink, Foot Fetish, Implied Sexual Content, Lester Crest/FTM Reader, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: Note:THIS WORK IS INCOMPLETEI had a dream about a romantic night with Lester Crest and made it into a Fanfiction. What more is there to say? Im a nonbinary man and disabled stoner so this is extremely specific but Im sure someone else out there would want to read this.Drunk explicit content in chapter 2.
Relationships: Leater Crest/FTM Reader, Lester Crest/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Quiet night in

Lester Crest was not a man of many words, when you were on your own. Always planning something or keeping a watchful eye on various people he needed tabs on in any given moment, you mostly led conversations in the secluded mans home. He was holed up in his living room that night, like many other nights, as you slipped into his house with a bottle of gin and your bag of goodies. He let you in with a quiet greeting and you leaned forward, flaunting your conquest for the night in your arms, brows wiggling.  
"You brought alchohol." He smiled up at you slyly, glasses glinting, and you cant help but smile back at him without thinking.

Much to your delight, he skipped his computers after locking and re arming his door to sidle over to the bed and start to set up the TV. Lester wasnt one for television as much as reading and spending time on the internet but he obliged you on quiet nights in bed like this, wrapped in the warm embrace of alchohol and fondness.

As he started up some adult oriented cartoon you peeled off your hoodie and your shirt, dark gray binder shimmering in the dim yellow lighting of the room. His eyes bounced between the 2 moniter stations and your softly lit form as you sat in your own walker, bending to remove leg braces and ankle stabilizers before finally peeling off your chunky black boots.

He looks to the tv when you wiggle your black-socked toes, cheeks painted a light pink now. You poke him lightly with one foot, dragging your toes up his thigh for a moment, thoughtful not to hurt him. "Pervert." You laughed as his blush darkened and spread, and ceased your podiatric teasing. "You dont make it difficult." You pressed a smiling kiss to his cheek at this as you wrapped yourself around him, settling onto his bed and pulling your bag towards the two of you.

"What did you bring tonight?" He inquired, reclining on his foam wedge with a questioning glint in his eye. His eyes travel your body briefly as you adjust, and his gaze is almost enough to distract you as you pull out a palm sized silicone puck and what looks like a long flute case. You, at least, can restrain your own lustful nature until you have some gin in your system.

"A few grams of diamonds, and some other fun stuff." You opened up your "flute case" and pulled out your thick glass nectar collectar, ready to ease your shared chronic pain with the finest marijuana concentrates you could get your hands on. "Other fun stuff?"  
You threw him a mischievous smile. "You'll see." He chuckled at this, shaking his head and putting his hands up in resignation. "Are you going to be able to smoke with that binder on?" He asked, and you sat up to lean accusingly into his face with a pointed finger as you called him out on his question. "You just want to see my chest."

His cheeks darkened again at your accusation and he fumbled with his response. "N-no, just, your bones, I dont want you to dislocate a rib or -" you cut him off with a kiss, finally, on his lips and he hummed appreciatively in the back if his throat then, a hand coming up to push your hair back over your shoulder. "Im just teasing." You assured him, before pulling out a little metal sclupting tool to scoop some dabs onto the inside of your puck lid.

The last thing you pulled out of your bag was a small black torch, which you turned on and held to the tip of the metal end of your nectar collectar. Lester watched you through this, quiet but gaze heavy on your back. It was a comfortable feeling. You were turned away from him as you deeply inhaled your first dab, exhaling into the shady space and watching the vapour swirl. Even with your less than ideal hearing you pick up the hitch in his breath as you put your dab gear down and hitch your binder up over your head. He doesnt say anything, but you can almost hear his thoughts racing from across the bed. He knows you taking your binder off is not an expressly sexual thing but your body always gets to him, soft and appealing in the low light of the television screens. You turn toward him and his eyes darted up to yours as you set up his dab.

You smiled at him knowingly. Pink was his colour that night. "You up to heating it up?" He nodded and took the equipment from your hands and you took it as an opportunity to flex your stiff fingers, the joints popping sporadically. You feel the weed start to settle, heavy in your mind and then your bones.  
For you, pot doesn't deal with the sharpest pain but it makes everything else soft and fuzzy and keeps you from throwing up in the morning so it is what it is.  
You thought, for a moment about asking Lester how weed made him feel, but opted to save that question for another, more sober night.

He, predictably, coughed and sputtered after his dab, still unused to smoking weed in this particular fashion.  
You rolled a soda down the bed his way from the mini fridge underneath. He had insited on one after you started hanging around more, wanting to keep your frame full with snacks and sodas. It required a lifted frame but that made it easier to transfer to a wheelchair in the morning if need be anyway. He gave you an expectant look, and you grabbed a few sodas for yourself, downing one as soon as you cracked it and tossing the can into the recycling bin. He set the dab equipment down on the bedside table, silicone pad already waiting to nestle your glass in safety.

You took the opportunity to slide a bit higher behind him, trapping him on his side as you pulled him into your chest, effectively spooning the blonde man and smoothing your hands down his torso, fingertips dancing under the edge of his stained tank top as you pressed a kiss into the back of his neck. He pushed your hands away, mumbling something or other about letting himself go, and it just made your hands settle firmer where they were, fingers spreading and palms warming the soft exposed skin of his lower stomach. "What, I can get fat and you cant?" You teased, starting to work small circles into the skin under your fingers. He stayed silent. "Suit yourself." You said, sitting up to reach for the gin but not missing the way he moved to curl his legs against himself a little, wincing with the effort. You said nothing, your heart racing a bit.

You twisted off the cap on the bottle of gin and held the light blue glass to your lips, taking two swigs of the strong, almost tea like beverage. The effects of the gin were immediate, warmth flooding your face and belly pleasantly, the sharp edges of your pain wearing down to a mere discomfort under the mixed intoxifying effects of the diamonds and the liqour. You cracked another soda, sipping the bubbly yellow liquid inside before taking one more swig of gin and handing the whole bottle off clumsily to Lester. Your lover fumbled a bit with the bottle before swigging from it himself, and you settled your heavily lidded eyes on the tv as you took a few more large gulps of soda.

On screen, a drugged up cartoon clown appeared to be forcibly deepthroating a balloon bass guitar, an angry man with frizzy brown hair shoving it down with comical rage. You snorted, a small, silly noise that would have you blushing without the warm buzz of gin creeping up and growing heavier by the second. "What the hell is this?" Lester asked, leaning forward once more to add the bottle of gin to the little pile of your affects on the bedside table. "I used to watch it all the time as a teenager. Its one of my favourites." You explained, rolling lazily to press some kisses into his clothed side. "Cut me a dab?" You asked, puppy dog eyes turned up towards his round face. He sighed, rolling his eyes but reaching over again nonetheless. "Am I just here to cut your dabs when you're too drunk?"

"Mmnot drunk yet..." you mumbled, pushing yourself up on on too-loose arms made weaker by booze to kneel. "Youre getting there fast enough..." Lester chuckled as if he wasnt also getting tipsy, handing over a puck and hot nectar collector. You did your dab happily, terpy diamonds stinging your lungs pleasantly. You held it for a moment, slowly exhaling as you set your stuff down onto the dab mat.

"You just need to drink more." You insisted, grabbing the gin again suddenly with one hand his small chin in your other. He barely had a chance to make a questioning noise before you grabbed his thin polytail, tugging his head back while you poured liqour carefully down his throat. His hand wrapped around your wrist, breathing heavily as you pulled the gin away from his lips and covered them with yours instead, pulling those away just as suddenly to drink more yourself. Your little act of dominance was not something you would live down in the morning.

He laughed breathlessly at your determintion to get drunk and this time it was his turn to reach out, his fingers dipping under your stomach hang a bit to smooth over stretch marks. You leaned back to allow better access before handing the bottle off once more, carefully climbing onto him and prompting him to drink before you put the bottle up on a shelf above you both. He looked up at you with slight awe and a decent amount of amusement. "Why me?" He asked once you settled onto his lap a little better, still looking at the television as his hands roamed your soft expanse of a stomach, slipping between folds of skin in ways that made you shiver.

You think for a moment, but your drug addled mind make sit hard to come up with something that doesnt sound silly. You settled for turning more fully toward him, shifting your hips in a way that makes him sigh and your core warm in an effort to get more comfortable before putting both hands on his soft cheeks. "I always said Lester Crest deserves love." You leaned down, running a thumb along his bottom lip before kissing him again, and he didnt argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hey, you made it. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
